Just Friend right?
by mixxymae59
Summary: sasuke is a guy who doesn't Believe in Cliché stories like how childhood bestfriends could end up Together but what could happen if 'Sakura' one of his childhood bestfriends came back ? would she change the way he thinks about childhood bestfriends being Together ? lets find out then (sasusaku)(naruhina)(inoshika)(tenlee) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hi ,this is my 1st fanfiction ,I hope you guys enjoy it … the major pairing in here is "SasuSaku"ok ? The other pairing are LeeTen, InoShika, suigetsukarin &amp; eventually naruhina if you guys have any suggestions or questions just tell me in the reviews

"Smile" – phares

'_Smile'_\- thoughts

"**Smile"**\- text messages

Disclaimer : naruto or naruto shippuden aren't mine neither are the characters they all belong to "kishimoto masashi"

Well then let's START!

_**Chapter 1**_

8:30 AM

Waking up early in the morning is very refreshing right?

Listening to the birds singing, the sun's rays doesn't make you feel like turning into a sticky gooey puddle, it isn't noisy yet right

So almost everybody likes morning's right?

Well almost

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"Damn it quiet down" A groggy voice replied to the annoying ringing of his stupid alarm clock, before turning it off

"Why are ringing in the first place? I didn't even set you on yesterday …. Unless" _'those morons'_

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep" and with that said the owner of the voice went back down the covers and

CHARACTER ALERT!

Name: **Sasuke Uchiha **

Occupation:** High school** **Student**

Age: 17

Others: **he is the star basketball player and heartthrob in his school due to his statuses he is very well known in school not to mention he has his own fan club ,but even if he has fan club and is a heartthrob he never shown interest in any girl before.**

(Back to the story)

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep" and with that said the owner of the voice went back down the covers and ALMOST fell asleep

Clue word: almost

Why may u ask well since when he is about to fall asleep

His door was kicked open and at the same time the curtains was pushed to the side letting the bright blinding light in

You may be thinking: who would do that? Well let's say Sasuke is living with his older brother and cousin.

"Sasu-cake !" a female red head shouted while pushing him off the bed

And with that little Sasuke fell down the bed

"What the hell?! Itachi, Karin ?! I was sleeping and it isn't even a school day!" Sasuke shouted angrily, glaring at his cousin and aniki

"I know foolish little brother, mom sent us to wake you up she has something to tell us in the kitchen and father is already there" itachi said smirking

"you could atleast wake me up in a normal manner"

"But where's the fun in that" Karin grinned at him cheekily

"hn ,whatever get out 1st" Sasuke replied

"Sure just get down there ok?"Karin asked

"Yeah yeah get out"Sasuke replied

And with that Sasuke pushed his cousin and brother out of the door

-3 minutes later-

"I'm here mom, what now?" Sasuke said strolling inside the kitchen

"Are we all complete?" mikoto asked

"Yeah we are "itachi replied

"Then I have an important announcement to make "mikoto said smiling brightly

"Itachi got a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked

"Sadly no but the thing I want to announce is that we're having new neighbors! But that not the best part the best part is they are old friends"

"Only that?"Karin asked

"Nope we are also helping them move and get settled in" mikoto finished grinning

"But I have plans later on" Karin whined

"Yeah me too, naruto and me are going to some new ramen restaurant later on" Sasuke seconded

"Then you would have to cancel those plans since your mother promised to have ALL of us help"fugaku replied

"Fine" Karin answered

"hn" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" fugaku warned

"Yes father" Sasuke obeyed

"What about you itachi? Any plans?"Mikoto asked

"None" was itachi's short reply

"alright then after breakfast the Haruno would be here so hurry up and eat" mikoto said setting the eggs down on the table"

'_Haruno were have I heard that before'_ Sasuke thought before getting some bacon and eggs

-15 minutes later-

A moving van and a car parked on road next to sasuke's house

"THERE HERE!" mikoto squealed excitedly running outside dragging fugaku with her

"Well mom is excited" itachi commented going down the stairs

"Tell me about it" Sasuke said

"Hey were is Karin?" itachi asked

"I don't know" Sasuke replied

"I'm still here! I'm just looking for something goes on without me ill catch up"

"Lets go then foolish little brother" itachi teased

"hn" Sasuke said glaring at itachi

-In the harunos's house-

"Mebuki welcome back" mikoto said hugging the staid woman

"It's great to be back mikoto!" Mebuki replied hugging her back

"How are you fugaku doing well?" kizashi asked

"I'm fine thank you "fugaku said

"Sigh still the uptight person I know" kizashi grinned

"And you're still the bright jokester like before" fugaku smiled

The door opened and the Uchiha brothers walked in

"Oh my itachi? Sasuke? My have you grown" Mebuki said pinching Sasuke's and itachi's cheeks

"Thank you Mebuki-san" itachi politely replied

"HN" Sasuke replied

"Sasuke…. I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness Mebuki-san" itachi said kinda glaring at Sasuke

"It's alright itachi and no need to be formal you and Sasuke can call me Mebuki or better yet mom" Mebuki grinned

"Mom?" Sasuke and itachi both asked

"Yup, I have a daughter and she's the age of Sasuke and its fine by me if either of you date her to tell you the truth I would absolutely love it if that's happens right mikoto?" Mebuki said

"Of course then the haruno and Uchiha s would be connected, I'm so excited" mikoto squealed

"By the way speaking of your daughter were is she?" mikoto asked

"Oh she's in the car; she said she's looking for something"

The 2 women started to babble about grandkids and Sasuke and itachi saw this chance to escape to the living room

-8 minutes later-

Itachi, Sasuke were sitting on the couch listening to their parents talk to the haruno

"Wait a minute itachi were is Karin?" mikoto asked

"Oh she said she was getting something in her room so I and Sasuke went without her"

"But we were here for a while now, wonder what happened"mikoto said worried

"Sasuke go check on her please" mikoto asked

"hn… alright" Sasuke replied

-Outside-

'Where is she?' Sasuke thought while going out and locking the house

'She didn't skip out did she? Or did she, damn when I get my hands on her I gonaa…..' Sasuke thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar red head being surrounded by some guys

"Let me pass, I don't want to deal with the likes of you guys so let me pass!" Karin said annoyed

"oh a spitfire huh interesting "said one of the guys getting a little too close to Karin for comfort

"Let me go" Karin said getting little worried

"No can do princess, how about you, I and my boys have some fun "the guy said leaning close to Karin

Sasuke was about to step in punch the guy when someone did it for him

A guy wearing red hoodie and jeans …

Wait a minute that guy looks like a GIRL

Done :D :D

To the ones that don't know Mebuki and kizashi are sakura's parents

And mikoto and fugaku are sasuke's ok?

Did you guys like it?

If you do then that would be awesome: D

If you have any suggestion and HELPFUL CRITISM

Then click the "review" button

I hope there no "FLAMES" suggestions ok?

[Next update: maybe later or tomorrow]

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey here's the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy it

"Smile" – phares

'_Smile'_\- thoughts

"**Smile"**\- text messages

Disclaimer: naruto or naruto shippuden aren't mine neither are the characters they all belong to "kishimoto masashi"

Ok ONWARDS!

**Chapter 2 **

**Previously:**

Sasuke was about to step in punch the guy when someone did it for him

A guy wearing red hoodie and jeans …

Wait a minute that guy looks like a GIRL

"What the … you bitch, do you want to pick a fight?" the guy said standing up

"Well if you want to release the girl then I would leave you guys alone but if you don't then, I guess I would have to get my hands dirty then" the girl challenged

"Then I guess our playtime would be proponed for a while right babe? But don't worry we gonna make it quick" the guy whispered to Karin

"Disgusting" Karin muttered

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that babe ok" the guy said

"So I guess I do need to get my hands dirty then" she smirked

"Heh well I guess this could be fun" she added

"Get ready bitch" the guy charged

"I was born ready" she whispered before easily dodging the punch of the guy

"Waa wait a minute….."The guy shouted

"Think fast" she said before punching the guy on the face and kicking his gut

"Grrrrr damn you "the guy said charging again at her

"You never learn do you" the girl side stepped before punching the guy on the side HARD

"Damn it that hurt bitch" the guy said staggering back, panting

"Well what do expect? I'm was gonna just slap you" she replied sarcastically

"Get ready bitch" the guy said before throwing a punch at her

The girl caught the punch and twisted his arm

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"the guy practically screamed in pain

"Boss!" his minions screamed

"I sorry to tell you but your boss won't be able to answer you" Sasuke smirked stepping infront of them

"Who are you?"One of the minions asked

"I gonna be your opponent since I can't have a girl stealing the fun" Sasuke challenged

"Tsk it's your loss ATTACK "one of the minions said

"That all you got?"Sasuke smirked easily dodging all the minions attack

"Sasuke watch out" Karin screamed

Sasuke was about to get hit when someone kicked the minion

"Keep your guard up" the mystery girl said

"hn whatever" Sasuke replied

"Rude much" the girl scowled

Sasuke smirked

"damnit the boss is down" of the minions said

"Retreat "the other ordered

"We'll have revenge just you wait "he added

"Looking forward for it" the girl replied then walking over to Karin

"Are you okay?" the girl asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you" Karin smiled

"No problem, whats your name?" the girl grinned

"Karin Uchiha" Karin answered

"Sakura Haruno"

"Wait Haruno?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah why?" sakura looked up to Sasuke

(Since saku-chan is smaller)

"So you are new neighbors daughter huh"sasuke said eying sakura

"Yah I am" sakura said squirming under his gaze

"Sakura haruno, sakura haruno, sakura haruno, sakura haruno where have I heard that before?" Karin muttered to herself catching sakura's and sasuke's attention

"Sakura haruno, sakura haruno, SAKURA HARUNO! SAKU-CHAN YOUR BACK" Karin squealed tackling sakura into a hug

"Waaaaaaaa wait I don't …. KARI-TAN!" sakura said hugging back

"Wait so that means you Sasu-cakes right?"Sakura glomped Sasuke

"Yeah I am but I don't remember you?"Sasuke replied confused

"Awwww you don't remember me?" sakura pouted

"I don't" Sasuke said

Sakura then grabbed her hair then held it in a ponytail

"What about now" sakura asked

Sasuke was about reply a simple "no" when he remembered a girl that looks exactly like sakura only smaller wearing: a red t-shirt and a pink skirt with long pink hair tied in a ponytail

"You cut your hair "muttered to himself absent-mindedly

Sakura grinned at him and hugged him

"You remember" she squealed

"Yeah good to have you back sakura" Sasuke said patting her head

"Hey don't forget about me!" Karin said joining the hug

"Of course kari-chan!" sakura smiled

"HN" Sasuke grunted

"Still the same vocabulary huh"sasuke?" sakura puffed

"hn" was her reply

"Say something else dammit"sakura glared

"Ah" Sasuke smirked

"Damn you" sakura muttered

"Well well seems like the 3 of you finally remembered" itachi said walking towards them

(They're still outside)

"tachi-nee" sakura jumped out of the hug and ran over to itachi

"Hey sakura how are you?" itachi said poking her forehead

"I'm great how about you?" sakura replied

"Enough with the chit-chat let's get inside already" Karin butted in

"Ok ONWARDS" sakura said

-Inside-

"They're taking too long I'm going outside" mikoto said worriedly

"Everything's fine mikoto, the children are "fugaku said which was later interrupted by the door opening

"Mom I found them" itachi walked in being followed by 3 other teenagers

"Finally I was getting worried, what happened?"Mikoto said relieved

"Nothing auntie mikoto "Karin said hurriedly

"You sure?" mikoto said suspicious

Karin was about to lie and tell her "yes" when itachi butted in

"Sasuke and sakura got into fight with some punks outside" itachi said leaning on the wall

"WHAAAAAAAAAT"mikoto and Mebuki shouted shocked

'Damn you itachi'sakura, sasuke, Karin thought' glaring at the older boy

"Karin was getting harassed so I thought I should "sakura trying to reason but was cut off

"Never mind the reason! Are 2 hurt did they go away, what they did Karin "mikoto said worried

"No was fine doing worry mikoto-san" sakura replied

"Okay if you say so" mikoto said a little unsure

"Alright then, who wants an introduction?" kizashi said cheerfully

…..No reply….

Kizashi then went to the corner of the room to sulk

"No one cares for me now, what would I do? I think I'll just run away "kizashi said gloomily

…..sweatdroppe…..

"Sure dad, I could use some introductions" sakura

"Really? Kizashi looking at sakura, eyes full of hope

"Yeah"sakura said unsure

"That my baby girl hahahaha"kizashi beamed spinning sakura around

"Dad stop it, I'm getting dizzy "sakura said annoyed

"Okay saku-chan, fugaku start with your family"kizaski said putting sakura down

"Alright then this is mikoto my wife, Karin my neice, itachi my eldest and Sasuke my youngest "fugaku finished

"Then it's my turn this is my loving wife Mebuki and my adorable little –awwww saku-chan, alright alright"kizashi pouted

"And this is my daughter sakura "kizashi grinned

"Sakura! You're so big now not to mention pretty!"Mikoto said tackling sakura in a hug

'They are related 'sakura thought remembering Karin talking her awhile ago

"Thank you mikoto-san" sakura smiled

"Oh don't add the suffix it makes me feel old just call me mikoto" mikoto grinned

"Are you sure?"Sakura asked

"Positive "mikoto answered

"Okay mikoto-sa, I mean mikoto "sakura blushed

"See not so hard right? all right then anyone wants snacks ?" mikoto asked

"Alright mikoto" Mebuki answered

"Alright kiddos follow me to the kitchen "kizashi said marching to the kitchen

DONE ! is it good ?

Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar

Anyway any suggestions ?

Is the story going too fast or slow ?

Or is okay now ?

Thank you for reading ! now if only you would click the review button my day would be complete

Hmmmmmmmmmmm ok now

JA NE !

[next update: after a few days]


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: finally I managed to update: D

"Smile" – phares

'_Smile'_\- thoughts

"**Smile"**\- text messages

Disclaimer: naruto or naruto shippuden aren't mine neither are the characters they all belong to "kishimoto masashi"

Well then let's START!

**Chapter 3**

3 hours later

Laughter bounced off the walls of the house of the haruno residence

"Hahahaha, I've never laughed like this in years" mikoto said in a fit of giggles

"Me neither" Mebuki second holding her stomach to keep her from laughing harder than she is

After eating they're delicious meal prepared by the mikoto and Mebuki the adults and the teens took different paths

Currently the adults are in the kitchen talking about their new experiences

While the kids (well if you can call three 17 year olds and a 25 year old, kids then yes)

Are in the study telling stories (they're filthy rich) currently sakura and Karin are on the couch while itachi and sasuke sat on separate seats

"And so when the party ended sasuke was dripping wet wearing a gown" Karin laughed soon sakura joined while itachi opted to chuckle

And sasuke chose to glare murderously at them

"So what happened then?" sakura asked biting her lip

"Well, let's say naruto didn't wake up in his bed the following day" Karin smirked at the memory

"Naruto?" sakura curiously asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention" Karin said

"He s sasuke's best friend, a blond, knuckle head, idiot and a exact opposite of sasuke" itachi interrupted

"Exact opposite?"

"Cheerful, dead last, friendly, kind and most of all loud" Karin matured but soon later faced sakura with glimmer eyes and a pout

"So enough with our experiences sakura, tell us yours" Karin pouted, inching closer to sakura

"Why me? Can't itachi-nee tell his stories?" sakura nervously answered moving away a few meters

"Sorry sakura, but I'm also interested in your little adventures, so if you could please?" itachi teased

Sakura bit her lip and looked around, both itachi and Karin looked genuinely interested and sasuke glanced at her more than once

Sakura sighed

'Well here goes nothing'

"So what do you want me to talk about?" sakura asked

"Well what about your sex life?" Karin mischievously suggested

Sakura chocked on her own spit

Itachi's eyebrows twitched

Sasuke's form became tense

"Wha-what?" sakura managed to asked

"Well I thought it would be oblivious, sakura you have a very pretty face, a hot body and I'm sure your hormones are working properly, so yup" Karin said casually looking at her nails

"ca-can it is a little less embarrassing?" sakura said blushing red

"What about your love life?" itachi suggested

"Umm, okay?" sakura said nervously

'This is gonna be good' itachi smirked

"Already then first boyfriend?" Karin said giddy

"Sai yamato" sakura said shyly

"Wait! The THE sai yamato, the prodigy artist!?" Karin screamed with wide eyes jumping off the couch

"Yeah" sakura said unsurely inching closer towards the end of the couch

"What happened!? Why did you guys break up" Karin said confused

"We didn't have that spark anymore" sakura bit her lip

"In other words you guys didn't like each other anymore" sasuke stated

"ha-hai" sakura flushed pink, embarrassed

'Why did I agree to this again?!' sakura bowed her head in shame

"What a shame, I think you guys would make a cute couple" Karin sighed disappointed

"Thanks" sakura sighed getting up

"Where are you going?" itachi asked

"Downstairs I'm going to get some snacks" and with that sakura opened the door and was about to leave when a hand grasped he wrist

"I'll go with you" sasuke said staring directly at her with a smirk, amusement danced in his eyes

'Keep staring at me like that and I'll melt' sakura swooned but later turned red

'Whats wrong with me! That's the boy who used to chase me around with a hose' sakura screamed in her head

'And did that boy grow, yummy just look at that arm muscle' a voice whispered in her head

Sakura turned into living tomatoes

Unfortunately sasuke LOVES tomatoes

'Interesting' sasuke thought watching as sakura turned into different shades of red

"al-alright then follow me!" sakura squeaked sprinting outside

Sasuke just smirked before following after her

**Sasuke and sakura **

Sakura remembered sprinting outside the study when she was suddenly slammed into the wall

Sakura looked up only to see sasuke looking DIRECTLY AT HER

Sakura blushed pink before puffing her cheeks childishly

'Jeez whats his problem' sakura thought squirming in his hold

Sasuke only smirked before whispering into her ear

"Looks like little saku-chan grew rather nicely, right sa-ku-ra" sasuke purred

Sakura only shuddered before smirking

'Two can play that game'

Nuzzling his neck directly under his ear and her fingers drawing imaginary circles on his chest

"The same can go for you Sasuke Kun" sakura breathed, licking neck

Its sasuke's turn to shudder

Sasuke's hands were about to grab her waist and do more 'fun' things to her when sakura pushed him off

"don't do that again if you value your 'little sasuke' hear it' sakura glared at him before stomping away from the heartthrob

Sasuke just stood there emotionless but behind that mask his just like a confused little boy wondering what happened

But it couldn't be denied that sasuke liked the way sakura glared and threaten him, it's a first time he was threatened that way by a girl

And it's the first time he ever felt strangely attracted to one

'She's kinda cute' sasuke thought before smirking and returning to the study

**Itachi and Karin **

It's been 3 minutes after sasuke and sakura left and itachi found him strangely chuckling

Karin looked at him as if his deranged

"Finally gave in to insanity have you itachi-nee" Karin giggled

"No, I just think sasuke and sakura would make a good couple" itachi smiled remembering the way sasuke smirked and sakura blushed

"What kind of joke are you saying itachi-nee those two are just like oil and water, they don't mix" Karin said amused at the 'joke'

Itachi just shrugged and looked out the window

What Karin didn't know that she was very WRONG

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I might cancel this fanfiction since I'm starting to get tired of writing this story and I'm kinda bored of it

Peace :D

And I think I should add one last chapter after this and it's done

I want to hear your opinions

Trash it or continue it?

Please click review and give me your answers :D

The next chapter would probably come out next week around Friday-Sunday

Hopefully before that you guys will give me your opinions so I can finalize if I want to continue or not

JA NE!


End file.
